


it's the rising

by gaywoodandbine



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sibling Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine
Summary: She hopes she’ll never forget this moment.





	it's the rising

**Author's Note:**

> [tactile](https://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/post/184443094792) for [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr)

When Magnus first spun into their lives with a flourish and a martini, Isabelle remembers warning him that her brother was not the warm and fuzzy type. At the time, that was the truth. Alec was closed off and prickly, prone to biting sarcasm and with a glare so steely it could make even the very toughest of their ranks scurry out of his way. 

He was softer with family, of course, especially Max, but there was still a rigidity to him that never really went away. She knew why, knew since they were still teenagers running amok across the Institute, if she’s honest. But they were Lightwoods. She understood better than anyone the stress of a legacy’s worth of expectations. 

It wasn’t something Izzy would ever talk about with a virtual stranger, however, and Magnus was still an unknown element, at that time, not to be trusted just yet. She wanted to. She had a good feeling about him, but Alec was one of the three very most important people in her life. She wouldn’t leave him to just anyone. 

She won’t give Magnus all the credit for the change in her brother. The man Alec is today, who smiles more and stands taller and walks with confidence, has always been Alec’s truest self. All he needed was a nudge, the space and the permission to just be. Magnus may have been the catalyst, but Alec fought to get there on his own terms. 

Now, Izzy sits at the head table, surrounded by a boisterous wedding party, with swelling pride in her heart for everything Alec has become. One of the best Shadowhunters of their generation, the Head of the New York Institute, and a married man. 

She takes a sip of her champagne, smiling helplessly against the rim of the delicate glass as Alec tips his head back with laughter. He’s happy. It’s all she’s ever wanted for him. 

A light touch skims her shoulder, and Izzy turns with a smile before she even knows who’s standing just behind her. Today is so full of joy, it’s spilling out of her. 

Clary looks a vision, red hair tumbling beautifully down her shoulders. She beams right back at Izzy before reaching out her hand in offering. 

“Dance with me?”

Izzy’s heart beats a little faster, butterflies in her stomach, and without another moment’s hesitation, she nods, “I’d like nothing more.”

Setting her glass down on the table, Izzy takes her hand, feels the thrill of Clary’s fingers curling around her own, warm and strong, and leads the way out onto the middle of the dance floor. 

They stop next to a few more swaying couples, and Clary wraps an arm around Izzy’s waist, pulling her in close. 

She hopes she’ll never forget this moment: the way the satin of Clary’s dress brushes against Izzy’s legs as they spin, the sweet scent of her shampoo lingering in Clary’s hair, the softness of her skin where they touch. Maybe, it’s the champagne or the glow of love and bliss that’s so thick she could hold it in her hands, but between one beat of the music and the next, Izzy commits the taste of Clary’s lips to her memory, too. 

Perhaps, Alec isn’t the only one facing the beginning of a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://gaywoodandbine.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaywoodandbine) if you'd like to come find me


End file.
